Eye of the Wolf
by YouGotMeSoStarstrukk
Summary: A pack of wolves. One common goal. Will the story ever change? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaTema NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Eye of the Wolf**

**Okay! This is another story! I got this idea when I wrote a folktale for Language Arts class, and I think it's pretty good. R&R please! Sai, disclaimer pweese!**

**Sai: sasusakuislife does not own dickless's show, but she does own the story!**

**Thanks Sai!**

Once upon a time there was a pack of wolves called the Sharingan. They were a very powerful pack and they were known well. There was Shikamaru- a brown furred wolf with black eyes, Temari - a blonde furred wolf with purple eyes, Neji - a brown furred wolf with pale eyes, Ten-Ten - a brown furred wolf with brown eyes, Chouji - a red furred wolf with black eyes, Ino - a blonde furred wolf with blue eyes, and the alpha, Sasuke - had black fur with black eyes.

One day, a pair of foxes came to the pack asking to become allies. They were Naruto - an orange fox with excited blue eyes, and Hinata - a black fox with pale eyes like Neji's. They agreed to ally and so they became an even bigger and more powerful pack. Sasuke was the only wolf without love, until she appeared

"Hey teme" Naruto yelled, "We found an injured girl!" Sasuke looked over to see Naruto and Hinata dragging a pink furred wolf who had gashes all over her body and a very large one on her stomach.

"Get her to Ino immediately!" Sasuke ordered urgently. He really wanted to meet the girl, and he couldn't if she died. They took her to Ino and she healed her quickly, and soon the she-wolf opened her eyes to reveal (much to Sasuke's pleasure) beautiful shiny emerald orbs.

"Hmmmmm..." she mumbled, "where am I..." Naruto immediatley jumped on her only to be dragged off by Neji.

"You don't want to hurt her again," Neji growled. The girl cowered in fear, and Hinata then tried to calm her down by saying soothing words.

Sasuke then stepped up and said, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, and your's?"

"H-haruno S-sakura U-uchiha-san..." the girl said bowing her head slightly.

Sasuke smirked, he was beginning to like her formality to him, unlike Naruto who called him teme.

"What happened to you?" Shikamaru asked, curious as to what happened.

"Well..."

**flashback**

**Sakura and her pack were lazily walking around their cave when suddenly they were attacked by a pack of wolves all with bandanas that were black with red clouds around their necks. She immediately started fighting with a wolf with long, shagy black fur and black eyes (a/n: guess who?). "What a pretty one..." he murmered. "If you survive this when everyone else is dead," he informed, "You will be my mate." **

**She gasped and told him, "No way in HECK will I be your mate!!!" **

**"Hmmm, then It looks like I'll have to kill you then..." The wolf said. Suddenly, a huge ball of fire was shot straight at her, and everything went black**

**end of flashback**

Everyone looked shocked at Sakura's story, except Sasuke, who had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "What did that wolf look like again?" Sasuke asked.

"Ummmm, shaggy black fur and black eyes with a hint of red in them..." Sakura replied frightened by the glare Sasuke was giving to the wall.

"Itachi..." Sasuke growled, "Itachi tried to kill her, the Akatsuki attacked your pack...".

"OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!!!!" Naruto yelled, "THE AKATSUKI TRIED TO KILL HER! AND SHE SAW YOUR BROTHER!!!?!!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!! RAMEN IS DA BOMB!!! I LIKE PRETTY FAIRIES!!! I FEEL PRE-"

"Dobe! Lay off the sugar why don't ya?!?!" Sasuke yelled. Ten-Ten then proceeded to tie Naruto up to the nearest tree while Ino went looking for Lee the Llama to bore Naruto to death with his seminars on 'The Springtime of Youth'.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata asked, "Since Sakura-chan's pack has been murdered, is there any way she could stay with us?"

"Hn," (translation: sure, I don't care, cause my brother is still alive) Sasuke grunted.

"Hn, I think it was destiny that Sakura got here," Neji said with Lee in the background rambling on and on about the importance of being youthful and Naruto's snoring.

_What does Itachi want? _Sasuke asked himself as he turned to the pink haired wolf,_ This is going to be interesting..._


	2. I'm back! Help me get this story going!

Hi, people! I know that some of you have been wondering what happened to this story, so here goes nothing. It is not discontinued. I wasn't able to get to this account for awile, and I apoligize. This story will be up and running in no time.

So then, I must ask, what would you like me to put in this story? Give me scenarios, small ideas or objects, heck, I'll even take OC's. Just review with suggestions, please!! The story wil be up and running as soon as you do so!

~sasusakuislife3


End file.
